


Logic (A Divergent AU)

by quarantinejeanine



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Allegiant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Sexuality, Amity Faction (Divergent), Beatrice (Tris) Prior - Freeform, Book/Movie 1: Divergent, Candor Faction, Christina (Divergent) - Freeform, Conflict, Dauntless Faction, Divergent, Divergent Timelines, Eric (Divergent) is Divergent, Erudite Faction, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Divergent, Jeanine Matthews (Divergent), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, POV Andrew (Divergent), POV Eric (Divergent), POV Four (Divergent), POV Jeanine (Divergent), POV Third Person, POV Tris Prior, Peter Hayes (Divergent) - Freeform, Pre-Book/Movie 1: Divergent, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Eric (Divergent), Tobias (Four) Eaton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinejeanine/pseuds/quarantinejeanine
Summary: [EDIT: With the controversy surrounding Tris and Jeanine as a whole I thought I’d make it absolutely clear I do not and will never romantically ship them canonly. This fanfiction takes place in an AU Divergent Universe where A: The war didn’t happen. B: Beatrice is in her 20’s - and finally C: She has never met Jeanine previous.]After an almost fatal accident at Dauntless, Beatrice Prior finds herself isolated at Erudite. Unfortunately for her, Tobias recently ran off with Christina, leaving her friends to make their own decision of loyalties on which group to side with.
Relationships: Christina x Tobias, Eric/OC, Jeanine Matthews x Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton x Tris Prior
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Logic (A Divergent AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A Trinine AU set in a different timeline from Divergent, the war never happened. Tris ends up in an almost fatal accident and lands herself in Erudite. Meanwhile Tobias runs of with Christina, leaving Tris alone, finding herself unexpectedly opening up to the one and only Jeanine Matthews, a woman she despises, or so she thought.
> 
> (Platonic at first, romantic interest later on - I have a platonic Trinine fic in the works. This is just a very short chapter, the opening if you will. As always additional warnings will be noted here if necessary.)

Beatrice lay awake, staring at the blank ceiling, the unfamiliar sounds of machinery around her, the strong smell of sanitiser filled the air, watching as patients rolled in and out by the hours. 

Thoughts kept ringing in her head.  
Her mother called.  
She told her that her father didn't want to come and see her because of his dislike towards Erudite.  
Selfish? She thought so. But who was she to judge? She wasn't Abnegation no more, hadn't been for over a year. 

She sighed, piecing together the probability of her parents coming to visit. God, Erudite really had her thinking crazy, didn't it? Maybe Jeanine injected her with some mind control whilst she was asleep.

Jeanine.  
Jeanine.

Now that you mention it, Beatrice thought, quickly sitting up, seeing Jeanine was in fact here, over the room, exchanging conversation with a nurse.

Speak of the devil, Beatrice's thoughts whispered to her. 

This will be interesting...


End file.
